1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mortar compositions, and more particularly to a dry mix mortar composition which can be utilized for a variety of purposes for both interior and exterior use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mortar additives used to modify the concrete to make it more suitable for the work at hand, to gain some economic advantage or to modify the cement for particular application in a manner which would be impossible without the use of the additive are well known. For example, it is common practice to incorporate certain additives into cement compositions to accelerate or increase strength development, retard or accelerate initial set, inhibit corrosion of metals imbedded in the cement, as well as many other desired effects. Some additives are known to effect more than one property of concrete and, commonly, will beneficially effect one property to the detriment of another.
Certain organic compounds, such as organic surfactants, have been commonly used as water reducing agents and have been applied in both liquid and powder form. Such commonly used surfactants include the aryl and alkyl aryl sulfonates. The following listed U.S. patents each disclose the addition of surfactants into cement compositions or other additives or compositions:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos Issued Inventors ______________________________________ 3,196,122 7-20-65 Evans 3,256,229 6-4-66 Janota et al 3,538,036 11-3-70 Peters et al 3,607,326 9-21-71 Serafin 3,850,651 11-26-74 Duncan et al 3,955,992 5-11-76 Roberts 3,972,723 8-3-76 Balle' et al 4,080,217 3-21-78 Falcoz et al 4,118,242 10-3-78 Kjohl et al 4,137,088 1-30-79 Debus et al 4,164,426 8-14-79 Sinka et al 4,205,993 6-3-80 Rosenberg et al 4,209,336 6-24-80 Previte 4,224,076 9-23-80 Moitra et al 4,263,191 4-21-81 Eck et al ______________________________________
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,051, issued Oct. 30, 1973 to the present inventor, a liquid additive for mortar is disclosed which is able to retard the setting and increase the workability of mortars. This additive is in liquid form and is to be added to the cement and masonry sand at the job site with the correct amount of water. However, it is difficult for the users of the mortar to mix the correct amounts of water and liquid additive therein to provide for the improved results. Accordingly, the improved results which are realized by adding the appropriate amounts of liquid additive according to the teachings of the patent find only a moderate and uneven success during actual application on the job site.
In spite of the fact that numerous mortar additives have been proposed, a need still exists for a mortar composition which can be used for a varfiety of purposes and which can include a surfactant and adhesive per-mixed in dry form to the proper consistency before the water and sand if not pre-mixed are included at the job site.